


近视

by Zhiyuzhening



Category: 2.5次元
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiyuzhening/pseuds/Zhiyuzhening
Summary: 关于近视的一辆车，无脑甜，ooc，不好吃





	近视

近视  
众所周知，荒牧庆彦是个近视，虽然不常戴着眼镜，但是眼镜造型的一致好评还是让他原本只习惯独自一人在家的时候的框架眼镜变成时不时出现的小萌点。

不过对于身为恋人的和田雅成来说，他更喜欢不带着眼镜时候的荒牧庆彦。

就像现在这样——不算纤细但是精瘦的胳膊紧紧搂住自己的脖子，喘息声就在耳畔，微长的刘海被汗水打湿，衣服随意的扔在一边，满身满心都是那个人的的存在。

恋人清澈的眼瞳里只有自己的影子，这大概就是男人的满足感和成就感了。

不过到底为什么荒牧如此乖巧的投怀送抱，这件事还是得从白天说起。

由于休息日太放肆玩游戏的荒牧同学一不小心在起床的时候压坏了自己的眼镜。当和田雅成听到悲鸣从厨房匆匆赶到卧室的时候，只看见荒牧一只手举着只剩一条腿的眼镜另一只手举着眼镜腿，欲哭无泪。

介于让近视度数并不算低等荒牧庆彦自己跑出去配眼镜并不是一个很可靠的注意，他还是决定把事情交给万能的马内甲。啊？什么你说隐形眼镜？因为隐形眼镜常带伤眼，在家的休息日已经被和田明令禁止。

而失去眼镜宛如失去重要人体器官的荒牧同学，选择了像恋人撒娇彻底偷懒的一天。

不得不说，荒牧庆彦实在是很能撩动人心弦的一位。也难怪每次舞台饭撒的时候他身边的女孩子会忍不住尖叫。刚刚洗完澡的人头发上还在滴水，将浅灰色的浴袍洇出一片深色，因为看不清只能虚着眼睛有些飘的步入卧室。

“怎么又不擦干头发就出来？”和田赶紧起身，这才看见搁在椅子上的毛巾，借着一点身高优势，用毛巾包住荒牧微长的发。然而荒牧却无知无觉抬头笑的有点撩人，“因为没有眼镜所以很容易忘记事情呢。”

牙白，太牙白了。和田雅成这样想着，出于男人的本能有热流不受控制的冲向下腹。手上擦头发的作业没有停止，腿却不自觉的摆动。

这么近的距离荒牧要是感受不到那一定是傻子了，又或者说，这本身就是自己决定给难得休息日的一点余兴节目，平常忙于工作的两个人能相拥入眠已经很满足，这个时候不如再放肆一点。

他转过身，去勾住和田雅成的脖子。这种时候再忍就不是个男人了，和田伸手搂住对方的腰，捉住微张的嘴里试探露的舌，继而撬开恋人的嘴唇。唾液交换间，贴近的身躯让荒牧明了自己的小计划已经打成，被撩动的恋人显然很执着于抢回主动权。

在这一点上他从来不会低估和田雅成的占有欲。于是只是顺从的张开嘴，让对方的舌进入自己口中翻搅。分开的时候两个人都有些微喘，和田雅成似乎还对自己进入下半身思考模式有些愧疚，荒牧会意，拉着他的手，轻啄了一下对方的唇，“洗澡还是……等一下一起洗？”

亮晶晶的眼睛近在咫尺，说的话却已经是满满的暗示，和田雅成，你再不上就不是个男人。

卧室的大灯被荒牧啪的拍掉，虽然撩的很过瘾，但是被吻着带到床上的时候还是觉得有一些羞耻，屋里只剩床头灯一点安静的暖黄光。

和田拉开对方的浴袍，不算意外的发现里面一丝不挂，荒牧被盯的有些羞耻，抬手去遮住眼睛，小声的叫他别看了。然而和田只是笑着亲吻恋人肤色略暗的颈部。如果不是在写真的节目里听他无意谈到，这个人从来不会跟他提起那些辛苦的过去。荒牧也感觉到了对方情绪的不对，伸手抱着他的后背像哄孩子一样轻轻拍打这年纪稍小的恋人。

“没事的，都过去了，雅成。”平常总是mashimashi的叫着，只有和田知道，雅成这个最亲昵的称呼荒牧从不轻易使用，恋人间心照不宣的秘密，他也把这个特权偷偷的保留着。

由于工作，就算占有欲再高，和田也不敢在恋人身上留太多的痕迹，只是在胸口轻轻啃咬了几口就转战恋人的乳尖。因为刚刚洗过澡，身体上的水分还没有完全被吸干，乳尖被手指拂过就在微凉的空气里立起来，粉红的颜色让他忍不住纳入口中，舌尖在乳晕上打转，然后轻轻吸了一口。荒牧发出一声软糯的鼻音，虽然很快就被他克制住，但还是无法掩饰他身体上的反应。回应他的是和田低声的笑。不得不说，其实和田低声笑起来的时候声音与平常的辨识度不同，在这个旖旎的气氛里甚至有点撩人的味道。意识到自己输了一城的荒牧也不甘心就这么任由对方摆弄伸手摸上和田的T恤，试图把它卷上去但是被胸前的挑逗勾的手软脚软人并不能达成目的，手指反复擦过敏感的后腰倒是让和田心里痒得不行，只好松开手退开一些空隙脱了T恤蹬了裤子才重新爬上床。

和田雅成的身材真的很好，没有赘肉的躯干整齐的腹肌随着呼吸微微起伏，难怪不少作品喜欢让他赤裸上身，想到这里荒牧倒不免有些醋意横生。他拉过恋人躺在自己身边，然后翻身跨坐到他身上。

“嗯？”看着迟钝的恋人有些吃惊的表情荒牧又急又气，索性趴在对方身上耍赖。和田雅成倒是不恼，翻个身重新把他压在身下，一路顺着胸口向下亲吻。顺势含住恋人有些抬头的性器。

“雅成……”荒牧推了推他的肩膀，平常他们做爱并不常用嘴，说到底两个人都不算脸皮厚的人，不过今天似乎和田并没有放过他的意思，舌尖顺着冠状沟向下，粗糙的舌面划过敏感的柱身，温暖湿热的口腔包裹着最敏感的地方，即使牙齿不小心碰到，带来的也是甜蜜的刺激。浑身的感官似乎都向那一处汇聚，荒牧掩耳盗铃的闭上眼，手紧紧抓着床单。

虽然下定了决心用唇舌抚慰对方，但是毕竟平常很少这样，和田雅成生疏的动作还是让荒牧害羞起来，他支起身子去推和田的肩膀。和田会意，搂着他的腰就想把他翻过去，没想到荒牧激烈的挣扎起来，伸手去抱住恋人的脖子。

缺失了一部分视力的情况让荒牧彻底丧失了安全感，只有对方的呼吸近在咫尺的时候才能让他觉得安心。和田只好换了个姿势把他抱在腿上。一边轻轻的安抚性质的拍打他的后背一边向下摸索，荒牧感觉到腰间的刺激，凑近咬住他的肩膀，又心虚的松口舔了舔。和田雅成失笑，只是觉得自家恋人总是在不经意间透露出的孩子气让自己爱也不是恨也不是。

手指探入股间，冰凉湿润的手感让指尖可以顺利的抚平褶皱探入。“自己弄过了？”脑子里出现的恋人一个人躲在浴室里分开双腿给自己润滑扩张的场面让和田雅成口干舌燥，连声音都带着沉溺欲望的沙哑。“嗯”埋头在自己怀里的人低声回答，半干的头发蹭的有些痒，他捧着对方的脸凑近吻上去，不再是刚刚缠绵的亲吻，而是带着侵略性的攻略城池，舌尖划过不算平整的齿列，含着软舌吮吸，手指就在这样的缠绵中整个进入。荒牧有些不安的动了动，也不推拒，只是搂着对方的脖子让他们额头相抵。

“喜欢……”虽然指尖还在那个温热紧致的地方摸索，和田的脸上还是不可控制的红了起来。这样的距离，荒牧一向浅色的嘴唇因为刚刚的深吻变得鲜艳起来泛着好看的水光，呼吸相接，耳鬓厮磨，没有什么能比这样的拥抱让人更有满足感。

对这幅身体的熟悉度让和田很快的找到了敏感点，他在那一圈慢慢的按压，倒是勾的荒牧有些不耐烦，伸手去戳他的腹肌，小声催促，“直接进来，没事的。”

面对这样的邀请，他只觉得下腹发紧，但是毕竟明天万一要是有临时工作就糟糕了，他不敢鲁莽，反正夜晚还很长。

三只手指在身体里进出的感觉并不是很舒服，男性的手指骨节分明，来来回回手指上的薄茧就带着钻心的痒，穴肉不自觉的绞紧，但还是不够，还想要更大的东西满足自己。荒牧被自己脑子里出现的想法惊到了，但是遵从本能的手还是顺着和田的胸口滑下去，拉着他的手离开那处。然后推倒和田，咬牙扶着他的手慢慢坐下。

恋人这样主动的样子让他有点忍不住精虫上脑，屋子里有些热，身上黏腻，浑身的气血似乎都被那处吸走，温暖湿热的感觉令他忍不住捏着对方的腰直接贯穿。荒牧抬头发出无声的呻吟，紧紧抓着他的手臂，和田坐起来一些伸手摸了一下自己的上身沾到白浊的地方，然后扣开对方的嘴唇，手指探入，荒牧乖巧的含住他的手指，却不好意思的垂下眼，“抱歉……”

和田失笑，抽出手指跟他交换了一个带着精液味道的吻。“为什么要抱歉”他伸手揉乱对方的黑发，“我喜欢。倒是你，多久没解决了，这么浓。”

荒牧红着一脸抬头想要申辩，却猝不及防和田抓着他一顶，把出口的音节都咽回了肚子里。和田抱着他，抽了个枕头垫在腰下就把他重新压进柔软都床铺里。

“雅成！”荒牧小声喊了他一下，腿顺从的盘着对方精瘦的腰，性器小幅度的滑出再顶入，正好撞在最敏感的地方。和田抿着嘴，性器由慢到快再他体内进出，每一次都撞在最敏感的地方，他微微闭上眼，像是承受不住一样，从咬住的嘴唇里泄露出一些呻吟来。和田伸手去强硬的分开他咬住的嘴唇，只是这双手他怎么舍得咬，只是克制着像梦呓一样轻声喊着恋人的名字。

和田雅成忍不住红了眼眶，这样全然没有保留的依赖让他忍不住想要索取更多，性器狠狠撞入深处，故意凑近恋人耳边让他听着自己的喘息，随着自己的挞伐，一下一下整个没入再几乎全部抽出。

屋子里一时间只剩下肉体交叠的声响和稀碎暧昧的喘息。荒牧的脑子乱成浆糊，和田也好不到哪儿去，身体的欲望逐渐占据掌控权。

随着一个深顶，荒牧抬头紧紧抱住恋人的脖子，性器明明还在不应期，四肢百骸却像是过电流一样，穴肉疯狂绞紧，和田雅成也在这样的刺激下没忍住释放在他体内。

荒牧拉过一边的被子把自己埋进去当鸵鸟，和田只好笑着把他挖出来抱在怀里，轻声对他说，“睡吧，我来处理就好。”


End file.
